This agreement provides partial support towards the design, construction, and installation of beamlines for Frontier Macromolecular Crystallography (FMX), Highly Automated Macromolecular Crystlalography (AMX), and High Brilliance X- ray Scattering for Life Sciences (LlX) at the National Synchrotron Light Source-II at Brookhaven National Laboratory. This instrumentation will support the research needs of the life sciences community.